Darkness and Light
by Maureen Lilith Hart
Summary: Sequel to Hopes and Visions. The final story in my trilogy w/ these particular original characters. It may take some time for me to post the next chapter but I am planning to continue.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I don't normally post notes like these, or mention anything about my personal life. But, since this story has been gathering dust for nearly 3 months, I thought an explanation was in order. I had an incredibly busy summer, and struggled w/ thoughts about my competency as a writer. My new beta, Anna, has been more helpful w/ things than she probably realizes. I would have gotten back to my writing sooner, except that nearly a month ago I had to put my dog to sleep. I miss her every day, and I don't know that I will ever be the same. I love you, Sydney.

Darkness and Light

Prologue

The first few months spent at the castle were difficult for almost everyone in the family. Fiyero took over the duties of the kingship easily enough, but worried about his father being consumed by loneliness in his new state as a widower. Even more, Fiyero was concerned for Elphaba, who at first had seemed to be adjusting well to being queen and being away from the city. After the coronation, though, she seemed to merely be going through the motions. Elphaba began to spend every possible moment either with her children or, when the weather permitted, walking the extensive grounds of the castle by herself.

While Elphaba's duties as queen were somewhat like her former job in the city, there was so much more... Most of all, it was the large dinner parties that Elphaba dreaded. She had absolutely no choice but to play hostess, and she never failed to find herself wishing she could take her dinner in the kitchen with the children.

One rainy afternoon, Fiyero decided he had kept silent too long. He went in search of Elphaba, whom he found helping Graiya and Stavna with their schoolwork as Talissana played at her feet. One look at their father's face told the older girls they best leave the room. As they went, Graiya picked Talissana up and took her with them, as well as a couple of the younger girl's toys.

Elphaba remained seated where she was, but did not speak to her husband. Fiyero sighed and took a seat beside her. He frowned when she also avoided his eyes, choosing to stare out a nearby window.

"Elphaba, you've been acting so strange. I'm worried about you. I know being queen is an adjustment; it isn't easy being king, either. But if you won't talk to me, how can I help you?"

"You can't," Elphaba said. "What's the use of talking about something that won't change no matter what I say?"

"What can't change? You mean us, living here?"

Elphaba nodded tersely but said nothing. Fiyero sighed. "Ivy, we talked about this before we came here. When you need to go back to the city, you can. No one is forcing you to stay here."

Elphaba laughed bitterly, "You obviously don't pay attention to the servants' talk, do you? I said something to the girls one day about wanting to go home. Within a day or two, I heard the maids talking in the kitchen, saying I must want to leave because I have a... Because I'm being unfaithful to you."

Fiyero's eyes flashed with anger. "Who said that? Whoever it was, I will fire them. Today!"

"It won't matter," Elphaba whispered, waving away his assertion. "The others will still talk now that the idea is in their heads, and you can't fire the entire staff. I'll stay here. That way they can't get any 'proof' of their suspicions."

"You don't have to stay anywhere you don't want to be. We've been here for months. You've earned a visit back home. I want you to take the girls and go for a visit. I'd never believe such stupid gossip, and I will take care of it. Please go, Ivy. You've been so unhappy. I can't go with you right now and I'll miss you. But missing you will be worth it if it will make you happy."

Elphaba smiled for the first time that day and at last met her husband's eyes. "Actually, I've had things packed for myself and the children for a couple of weeks now. I just didn't know when we'd have a chance to talk about... Are you sure you want to take care of the problem with that maid? It's me she's gossiping about. I should handle it."

"No one talks about you that way and escapes hearing from me. Don't worry. Will you leave tomorrow?" Fiyero gazed intently at his wife, and was relieved to see her smile widen. He reached out and took both of her hands in his, squeezing them lightly.

"I think so. Graiya and Stavna can bring their schoolbooks along and at least try to keep up with their lessons. We shouldn't be gone long. It will get lonely for you here by yourself, Fiyero."

"Don't worry about me. I will keep busy. Travion and Glinda promised they'd look after the house, so it should be all ready for you. Even though they're likely to ask you to stay at their place anyway," Fiyero said with a laugh.

**********

Elphaba and her daughters arrived in the city on a warm, sunny day, which put them all in a good mood. They all stayed at the family home only long enough to drop off their bags and check that everything in the house seemed in order. Then they took the short walk to Glinda and Travion's house where Elphaba's sounding of the bell was answered by Olive rather than one of the maids.

"We've been waiting for you!" the nearly thirteen-year-old cried happily. "Mama said you'd get here today. I've missed you!" Olive gave hugs all around, including to Talissana, who didn't seem to enjoy it as the others did. Olive began to chatter away to her cousins after inviting everyone in, but kept an eye on her aunt.

A short time later, Glinda came downstairs, calling Olive's name. She stopped near the bottom of the staircase, crying out in surprise when she saw they had company.

"Oh, you're here! I'm sorry, I was so busy! Olive, why didn't you come tell me Aunt Elphie was here?"

Olive made no direct reply to her mother's question. She just frowned and mumbled something about wanting to spend time with their company without her mother hanging around.

"It's all right, we've been having a good time sitting here talking," Elphaba said gently, taking note of her niece's unhappy expression. "How are you, Glinda? It's been too long since I last saw you. It's so nice to be home."

"I've been fine," Glinda said with a smile that Elphaba immediately recognized as being forced. "Very busy, like I said. I'm glad you're here. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Elphaba said quietly, hurrying on to another subject when she saw tears in Glinda's eyes. "Fiyero had to stay back at the castle, but he said to tell everyone hello and that he hopes to be able to come for a visit soon."

The entire family sat together talking for some time, mostly about Olive's school activities and Glinda's most recent troubles at her job, until Travion arrived home from work at his tea shop. When he arrived, all four of the girls went to greet him at the door. Though he seemed worn out from his day, Travion announced that he would be preparing that evening's dinner personally. The girls followed him to the kitchen, eager to help in any way they could. This left the two long-time best friends to talk privately. Glinda watched her nieces and daughter as they departed for the kitchen, shaking her head slightly as if she felt sorry for her husband.

"Are you sure it's wise to let Tali go in there with the others? I know she wouldn't do anything wrong on purpose, but she's sure to get underfoot."

"I have no doubt," Elphaba said, smiling at how carefully Glinda had chosen her words. "But you try telling her she can't do something when both of her sisters are. Tali may only be five, but I don't think she can get much more headstrong. And what can I say? She comes by it honestly."

"She does." Glinda couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. "They all seem to be doing fine, though. How are you, really? Are things going well at the castle?"

"As well as they can be. I still get very homesick, but the duties of the monarchy aren't that much different than what I did for my job here in the city. The children are doing well with their lessons. Tali started her schooling since we left. They don't care much for the tutor, but Fiyero and I decided to keep the girls out of the public eye when we can. Graiya and Stavna will both be off to university soon enough. It's nice to have them there at the palace with us for now."

Glinda smiled, but her eyes seemed sad. "They grow up so fast. Olive will be thirteen before long. I look at her and have no idea where the time went. Did you know she wants to be a doctor? I didn't think a woman could even do that."

Elphaba did not volunteer the fact that she had known about Olive's intentions to become a physician for at least a year. "Of course she can do that if she wants to. She's a very smart girl. She studies hard. She'll do fine."

Glinda sighed, staring down at her hands in her lap. "I'm sure. I don't think she ever has trouble with her lessons. A lot like... Well, never mind. I'm sure Travion will have dinner ready soon enough. You're hungry after your journey, aren't you?"

"Glinda, don't change the subject, please. You were going to say she's a lot like me, weren't you?"

Glinda nodded briefly but said nothing.

"Something has gone wrong between you two," Elphaba whispered. "I saw the way Olive looked at you earlier. Tell me what's wrong. Please?"

Elphaba waited patiently for a reply, giving Glinda time to think of exactly the right way to explain the situation.

"Oh, Elphie.... Since you left, Olive has been so... difficult. At first it wasn't that bad. She was sad, and lonely, but we all were and I thought she'd start feeling better. Then I started noticing her grades were dropping. I asked her why, but she wouldn't talk to me. Almost anything I say to her these days makes her cross. She fights me at every turn, and goes to her father instead. You know how she's always been Papa's little girl. The other day, Travion told me that... that Olive said she hates it here. That she hates me, and she wants... She wants to go to the castle and live with you."

Glinda began to weep openly, but for a moment Elphaba was too startled to even comfort her friend.

"What?" cried Elphaba. "Where did that come from? I know she loves me-- I love her too. But what would make her want to do a thing like that?"

"I don't know!" Glinda nearly shouted through her tears. Once she had composed herself, she continued. "I know Olive and I have never been close. I've always made the choice not to lavish her with too much attention, because I'm smart enough to know that's what turned me into such a spoiled brat. Olive has never been like me. It used to make me sad, I almost resented her for it. I know how wrong that is. I wanted her to turn out differently, and then held it against her when she did. I should have realized she was starving for my attention... For my affection. Now she hates me, and it's too late. All she wants is you!"

Elphaba chose to ignore Glinda's last words and instead focused on what was really making her best friend so upset. "Olive doesn't hate you," Elphaba whispered, moving to the chair nearest Glinda, drawing her into a hug. "She just doesn't know how to ask you for what she needs. She's probably afraid you'll say no or be too busy. She loves you very much, or she wouldn't be so hurt. What she's afraid of is that you don't love her."

Glinda shifted her position so she could look Elphaba in the eye, her expression startled. "What? Of course I do."

"I know you do, but Olive has no way of being sure of that. All she knows is that you two hardly talk, and that you aren't comfortable giving her the affection she needs. What does Travion say about Olive's request to come live at the castle?"

"Oh... At first he thought Olive was extremely lonely, and needed time to get over your moving away. He started spending every moment he could with her, and for a little while she seemed better. Lately she's back to insisting she wants to leave. She adores Travion. She must be miserable to even think of leaving him. I've thought and thought about what exactly I might have said to make her feel this way. But I don't know."

"I don't think it's one thing you've said," Elphaba volunteered quietly. "I think it's everything. She's growing up, and all the change happening right now makes it that much worse. She loves you very much... But I think she does need time away from here. Not to punish you, or for me to even temporarily take your place as Olive's mother. This isn't about us, it's about her. She needs time to sort out some things. And maybe while she's gone you can think about how you might start treating her differently. Telling her you love her won't spoil her, Glinda. It's what Olive really wants. To hear you say it, and show her how much you care. She's only turning to me because she knows I already know how."

"You're such a better mother than I am, Elphie. You make it sound like all of this is so easy to figure out. I want Olive to be happy, to start feeling better. She's been so angry, and so sad. If going to live with you is what she needs to start acting like herself again, I want... I want you to take her."

Elphaba frowned. "Glinda, please don't say it like that. I wouldn't be 'taking her.' She will come home. And soon, I think. If you don't want her to leave all you have to say is no."

"Oh, and make her hate me more? I don't think so. She's such a good girl, so gentle. She gets that from her father. Goodness knows she didn't get it from me."

"Glinda, that isn't a fair thing to say! When you met me you were still very self-absorbed. But you've grown up, matured into a person that cares a lot about other people. You care about me, and you know how to tell me and show me that. Now all you have to do is work on being able to let Olive see the same side of you."

Rather than bringing comfort, Elphaba's words made Glinda agitated again. "I never meant to fail her this way! She deserves a better mother than I can be."

Before Elphaba could reply, Olive emerged from the kitchen to announce that dinner was in the oven and would be ready in an hour or so. The child frowned and approached her mother when she saw Glinda's expression.

"Mama? What's the matter?"

Olive sounded frightened, but Glinda waved away her concern, which had become a habit after all these years.

"Nothing. Just go back into the kitchen with your father. I'll be fine, it's not for you to worry about, dear."

Olive scowled, seeming most offended by being dismissed with the term dear, a word her mother used with visitors she didn't even like and wanted to get rid of as politely as possible. "Fine, don't tell me, then," the girl muttered as she walked away.

Once Glinda was calm enough to listen, Elphaba sighed and spoke as gently as possible. "Glinda, Olive is twelve, not two. Telling her nothing is wrong when you're clearly upset doesn't work anymore. Maybe if you told her you don't want her to go, she wouldn't want to leave. Have you thought of that?"

"Yes, I have," Glinda said in a small voice. "I've almost said that to her, several times. But each time I decided she wouldn't care if I wanted her here or not."

Elphaba spoke patiently, hoping Glinda was really listening. "That's exactly what Olive wants, don't you see? For you to tell her you care about whether or not she's part of your life. She's always resented your job, because she thinks it's more important to you than she is."

"I know." Glinda's voice was weak. "I never meant to make her believe that. I've always been so unsure of what to say to her, what kind of things we might do together because she's so different from me. I was so happy when she was born. I know people were surprised... I would guess no one expected me to become a mother. It felt so different, so special. But before long, I mostly felt..."

"Frightened?" Elphaba asked this as gently as she could, but Glinda's eyes still filled with guilt as she nodded and went on speaking.

"You have to understand, I've never been sorry I had my daughter. I have just been so unsure of what to do. All I knew was that I wanted to keep her from turning out like me. I have succeeded.... and we don't even know each other."

"So you start changing that," Elphaba said firmly. "Talk to her, tell her things about your job, or anything you want. She wants to be included, to know she's important enough to tell things to. She's a sweet, gentle girl. And she's longing to have you really be her mother."

"I can try, Elphie. I should go find her. I'd suppose she's in the kitchen with Travion."

"No, actually. I saw her go upstairs after she left us."

"Thank you." Glinda hesitated before going to Olive's room, trying to think through what she could say to her daughter that wouldn't take an entire afternoon of discussion. In the end, she decided to plan only the first couple of things she would say, and let Olive lead the rest of the conversation along. It was what she had seen Elphaba do with her children often enough, and Glinda knew her friend was far wiser about these things than she was.

Glinda's knock at Olive's bedroom door went unanswered, even when the knock was repeated and Glinda called out her daughter's name gently. As a last resort, Glinda tried the door and found it unlocked. She entered quietly, not calling out Olive's name a second time.

The girl lay curled up on her bed in a fetal position, face pressed against the pillow, her shoulders and back shaking as she cried. Glinda approached and sat down carefully on the bed, reaching out to rest one tentative hand on her daughter's shoulder. Olive tensed immediately at the touch and rolled onto her back to face her mother, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What do you want?" Olive's eyes flashed with anger, but Glinda could see the hurt as well, and this stopped her from chiding her daughter for the way she had spoken.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you before," Glinda said quickly, both because she feared her daughter had little patience to listen to her, and because she was unaccustomed to offering her child any apologies.

Olive was so surprised that it brought her tears to a halt instantly. "You are?"

"Yes. I should have told you what was wrong. Sometimes I forget that you aren't a little girl anymore."

"Sometimes I wish I were." Olive's chin quivered, but her voice was steady. "What were you talking about? I could tell I came in at the wrong time."

"I was explaining to Aunt Elphie about how unhappy you've been, and that you want to leave here to go stay with her."

"I was afraid Papa would tell you I said that. I'm sorry I made you so upset, Mama. I didn't think you'd care a lot if I left here for a while."

"I know it's selfish, but I don't want you to go. I've been afraid to tell you that because I thought it would make you angry."

"Why would I be angry because you want me around? That's silly, Mama."

Glinda couldn't suppress a small chuckle at Olive's candor. "I suppose it is. I want you to know that I do wish you'd stay here. You want to go because you've been so angry at me, right?"

"Sort of. I feel bad, Mama. I feel bad all the time. I want to go stay there for a while. Then I will feel better. Papa understands what I mean. Please try to understand, Mama. I don't want to go because I hate you. I get angry when you work so much, and I wish we knew each other better. But I don't hate you. Will you let me go, Mama? Please."

While Glinda was relieved to hear that Olive didn't think as lowly of her as she'd feared, the earnest request from her child to be allowed to leave home made her frown. Glinda's reaction was to stiffen, all the warmth leaving her voice as well.

"If it's really what you want, of course," Glinda said as if she were speaking to someone she knew her opinion mattered to not at all. Olive knew her mother just well enough to realize she was acting like this because she was hurt.

"I'll come home, Mama. I promise. Please don't be mad. I only want to feel better. Papa said it would be okay with him."

"Of course he did!" Glinda cried, getting up from the bed and beginning to pace angrily. "He'd give you anything you want! You think I don't know that's the reason why you want to spend all your time with him and not me? He spoils you."

Olive was a little afraid of her mother's anger, but she sat up on the bed and looked Glinda in the eye. "Sometimes he does," Olive conceded. "But in the last few months, the time we spend together isn't usually much fun. You know I usually just go into his office. Has Papa told you how we spend our time in there?"

Something in Olive's tone made Glinda pause in her pacing, her brow creasing with worry. "No... what is it?"

"He lets me sit with him and cry. I get so... overwhelmed by things. I miss Aunt Elphie and everyone so much. I know I've been taking it out on you because I'm unhappy, and that makes me cry too. I know I should have talked to you, Mama. But... We've never talked about things like this before. I didn't know how to start. It doesn't feel as strange as I thought it would. It feels kind of... nice."

"It does," Glinda whispered, a brief smile coming to her face. It faded as she went on. "I'm sorry you've been so unhappy, Olive." Glinda walked back to her daughter's bedside and knelt in front of her. She hesitated a moment, took Olive's hands in hers, then leaned forward to kiss her forehead. A surprised smile lit Olive's face.

"Why don't you go downstairs and ask Aunt Elphie how she'd really feel about having another person staying at the castle for a while?"

Olive's smile widened, making the dimples in her cheeks bloom instantly. Her brown eyes twinkled. "Really?!" she cried, resisting the urge to throw her arms around her mother.

"Yes, darling. I know you'll be home soon enough. It will do you good. Go on, now. If she says yes, I can help you start packing."

"Oh, thank you, Mama!" Now Olive could no longer resist hugging her mother. "Thank you so much. I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too." Olive and Glinda had very rarely exchanged these words, but there was no awkwardness or discomfort in either of their voices. After a moment, Olive drew back from their embrace and got up from the bed to go downstairs. Glinda watched her child as she went. She felt so happy, even while already beginning to miss her. For almost the first time in just short of thirteen years, Glinda felt like she was a good mother.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olive was very content being at the castle with her aunt, uncle and cousins. Of course she missed her parents, especially her father. But she felt much more at home in the huge palace than she had in her own house in the city. She particularly loved the huge library, where she could spend hours, losing all track of time. Graiya joined her there on many days after actual schoolwork was finished.

Today, they sat close together at the large table in the center of the room, several large books open in front of them. Sunlight streamed in the many windows, but they only appreciated it because it was easier to read by.

"You're_ still _in here?" Stavna cried, bursting through the door. "We finished lessons hours ago! It's time to play! Please come outside. Please?"

Olive muttered something about Stavna being so loud, but didn't speak to her directly. For her part, Graiya got up from her place and went to the doorway where her sister waited.

"I have my special exam coming up soon, Avna. I told you that," Graiya spoke in a whisper. "Livie is helping me study. If you really want to go to university in the same year, you should be studying, too."

"Mama is too busy to help me today," Stavna whispered in return. "She says I should study with you and Livie. But Livie doesn't like me. I'm sorry I interrupted you. I'll go back outside."

Stavna rushed off before Graiya could stop her. Frowning, Graiya returned to her books.

"Why does she always have to bother us when we're in here?" Olive's expression changed from one of simple annoyance to one of actual anger. "She knows you have to learn all this extra stuff, and in another year I'll have to. I might as well start now. She acts like such a baby."

"Stop picking on her! She's still barely eleven, you know. And she's _my_ little sister. If not for you, she'd be in here studying too. In case you've forgotten, she wants to apply for entrance the same time as me!"

"I know that." Olive stared down at her book, but her voice was defensive. "What do you mean, 'if not for me'? What did I do?"

"The way you act, she thinks you don't like her. That's what you did!" Graiya snapped. "I thought you liked being here with us. I don't know what you have to be so mean to her for."

"I love it here!" Olive cried, looking up at last. "I haven't been mean to Avna.... She just annoys me sometimes. She's so...."

"Happy?"

Olive nodded quickly, Graiya's directness causing her to burst into tears. Graiya held her cousin close until Olive could find her voice again. "I am happy here, it's just.... I worry about whether Mama will be any different when I go home, or if she'll start ignoring me again. And I miss Papa."

"Uncle Travion misses you too," Graiya spoke before considering what her words would mean to her cousin, who began to cry harder. "But he knows you needed to come here. He isn't mad at you," Graiya said in a rush.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Aunt Glinda misses you too. Don't you miss her, even a little?"

"Sure I do. She didn't want me to come here. I feel bad that it upset her. My birthday is so close now. Mama is usually so busy that she forgets it." Olive sighed and wiped away a last tear that slipped down one cheek.

"You don't think she does it on purpose... Do you?"

"Not really." Olive suddenly looked around, obviously uncomfortable with their present subject of conversation. "It looks so pretty outside. Why don't we go out with the other girls? The studying can wait until later. My eyes are tired, anyway."

Graiya took her cousin's cue and let the subject drop. They headed outside and found the two younger girls playing on the lawn near the front of the castle. More accurately, Talissana was occupying herself with play while Stavna sat quietly on the grass, her chin in her hand as she stared at the ground.

"Stavna, we've come out to play." Olive did her best to sound happy, but she knew she was the reason her little cousin looked so glum.

"Sure you did," Stavna muttered. "If you're going to tease me again, go ahead. I don't care!"

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Avna. I really am. Later when we go back in to study, you can come with us. Okay?"

"Really?" Stavna looked up at her sister and cousin, who both nodded. Stavna smiled, just a little. "Maybe it will help. Mama is a great teacher, and I've learned a lot. But she... She says she doesn't think I'm really ready for the exam. Not because I'm not smart.... Just because it's too much to learn so fast. She says I might have to wait until next year."

Olive and Graiya settled on the grass, one on either side of Stavna. It was Olive who took the younger girl's hand and squeezed it. "If you did, that wouldn't be so bad. We'd start in the same year then. Besides, you are trying to get in three years early. I don't know if anyone has ever done that before."

"I have to go when Aya goes. I _have_ to!"

There was such a tone of desperation in Stavna's voice that her sister was alarmed. "Why, Avna? Mama and Papa won't be mad at you if you waited, even if you waited all three years so you'll start with the others your age."

"I know they won't be mad. It's not that. It's... it's you. I'm scared to let you go alone, Aya." Stavna began to cry. Rather than remaining sympathetic, Graiya grew angry, her eyes darkening.

"Why? I can take care of myself! Who says I want you tagging along anyway??"

Stavna's tears turned to true sobs, and Olive was about to speak on Stavna's behalf when all three of the girls heard a voice behind them.

"Graiya Rose, you should know better than to say a thing like that," Elphaba scolded her.

Graiya frowned and couldn't look her mother in the eye. "What you heard was the only bad thing I said, Mama. I promise. I'm sorry, Avna. Please don't cry."

Stavna now had her head resting on Olive's shoulder as she cried. "You don't even want me to go with you!" she wailed. "Aya, if I don't go, someone will hurt you again! I _have_ to go!"

The way Stavna said this startled and frightened Elphaba. She knew her middle child was not simply expressing a fear based on worrying too much. She must have seen something, something specific that now had her terrified. She walked over and knelt in front of Stavna, reaching to pick her up as she'd done when the girl was younger. Stavna eagerly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and tried to calm herself as she was carried inside.

Elphaba took Stavna upstairs to the girl's own room. The castle was so large that she now had a room of her own.

"What did you see, Avna? Can you tell me?"

"I can try," Stavna whispered, drawing in a shuddering breath. "But it scares me, Mama."

"I know," Elphaba spoke gently as she ran one hand through Stavna's shoulder-length blonde hair. "Whatever you can tell me is good enough. Maybe I can help make it better." They sat quietly on Stavna's bed, the girl settled comfortably on her mother's lap. Stavna was small for her age, but she was actually glad for it at times like this.

"Maybe. Mama, when Aya goes to the school, the kids won't like her. It will hurt her feelings, so much. And I'll try my best to protect her, but..."

"I know you'll try your best. You're a very good little sister." Elphaba said only this, and then waited patiently for Stavna to be ready to say more.

"Thank you, Mama," she said at last, blushing a little at the compliment but holding her head high. "I've never had a vision like this before, I was surprised. Mama... since it came to me, does it mean I'm the only one that can save Aya? I don't want it to be my fault if she..."

"It won't be, Stavna. I promise. We don't know how things might turn out, I'm sure other people can help. But what is it you saw? Please tell me, dearest."

"I don't want to." Stavna's voice was so faint Elphaba had to strain to hear her, even when they were so close together. "If I say it, it makes it real. It might make it come true!"

"Visions don't work that way, Avna. What you saw might happen, or it might not. But I need to know what it is, so we can all be ready, just in case. Please tell me."

"I keep seeing this lake by the school. I know Aya would never go there on purpose, not near the water. But some of the other students, they.... They'll get her there somehow, and then... They'll try to drown her, Mama." Now that her fears were out in the open, Stavna seemed nervous, but determined. Elphaba was immediately worried, but managed not to allow her upset to show on her face.

"At first I thought I was having a bad dream. I have to go with her to the university so I can protect her, Mama. It's my job."

"Stavna, everything isn't up to you. I know it's hard not to think so. But I think your part in this was being able to tell me something is going to happen at all. Now it's up to other people to protect Aya."

Stavna's eyes looked haunted now. "You think I'm right, don't you, Mama? You think something will happen to Aya."

As tempting as it was to lie to spare Stavna's feelings, Elphaba had never done that with her children in times of crisis before. She wasn't about to start. "Yes, I do," she answered simply. "I'm so glad for the warning, Avna. It could make everything turn out all right."

Stavna seemed reassured by this, but her expression did not brighten. "Mama," she began cautiously. "If you and Graiya get water on you, what is it like?"

Elphaba seemed surprised by the question, which made Stavna frown and begin to apologize.

"No, you don't have to say you're sorry," Elphaba whispered. "It's a logical question. I've only been exposed to it long enough once to really know what happens. It burns, like my skin is on fire. And it looks like a burn. You've seen how Graiya and I look when we cry. It's like that, only much worse if we're exposed too long."

"Mama, Graiya could die from it, couldn't she?"

"She could," Elphaba admitted. "But Papa and I will do what we can to protect her. It will be some time until you leave for university."

"Mama, why did I see what's going to happen and you didn't? You have lots more magic than me."

"Things happen as they're meant to." Stavna was sure her mother meant this as an explanation, but did not follow her. "I think, now that you're getting older, your magic is getting stronger. Just like Graiya's did."

"But I don't want it," Stavna said firmly, her voice touched with sadness. "I don't like the magic, Mama. I don't want to know the things I know!"

"Neither do I, sometimes." Elphaba's voice was calm, but definite.

Stavna looked up at her in surprise, as if it had never crossed her mind that her mother didn't enjoy her magical talent. "Does it make you scared, too?"

"Yes, it usually does," Elphaba went on in that same calm voice. "Remember what I told you that time, about me and my sister? My vision came too late to help her. Maybe your seeing what you saw so far ahead means there is a chance for things to turn out all right for Graiya. That, whatever happens, she will survive."

"I just don't want her to get hurt anymore, Mama. I'm tired of the kids teasing her and trying to hurt her! She's so gentle inside, but nobody will get to know her. She doesn't complain, but it makes her so sad."

"I know," Elphaba whispered, drawing Stavna into a hug. "We were both hoping university would be different, and that's why it hurts even more. But Papa and I won't keep either of you from going, and while you can, I want you to enjoy it."

Stavna pulled away, confused. "But Mama.... If Graiya stays here, that means she won't get hurt. You can tell her you won't let her go. You're the one that decides!"

"Yes, I am. And your sister has looked forward to university for years. I'm not going to tell her she can't go and make her resent me that way. There are things Papa and I can do to keep her safe, and we will. You are princesses now, after all. There are good things that can come from that."

A smile suddenly lit Stavna's face. "That's sneaky! Does it mean it's okay if I act spoiled at school?"

"Young lady, you know better than that." Despite her words, Elphaba's voice held laughter. "Besides, since when have you been spoiled?"

"Never." Stavna's words got lost in giggles as her mother began to tickle her. Once she could speak again she said, "I could pretend to be. It might be fun!"

"No child of mine is going to act like a pampered little thing, princess or no princess." Elphaba was firm without sounding like she was scolding.

Their conversation at an end, the pair walked back downstairs to join the rest of the family. When they came outside, they found Glinda talking to the other children. Elphaba in particular was surprised to see her friend, but didn't have time to ask what Glinda had come for before Olive approached her.

"Aunt Elphie, Mama says she wants me to come home for my birthday. I wanted to stay here with you! Please can I?"

Elphaba frowned to see tears in her niece's eyes, but she chose her words carefully, knowing her reaction could make all the difference. "Livie, I think that if your mother is ready for you to come home, it means she's missed you. You've missed her, haven't you?"

"Sure, but I just thought.... Aunt Elphie, you're all so busy too. I thought it would be easier for Mama and Papa to come here than for you to get back to the city. Do I have to choose which of you I really want at my party??"

Glinda had been listening to the things her daughter said, and now she walked over to comfort her, hugging her tightly. "Olive, I'm sorry. Of course you don't have to choose, and you're right. Papa will have an easier time coming from the city. He can ask Grandpapa too...I know you'd like that."

"I would. I don't need a fancy party, Mama. I hate dressing up. I just want everybody here together. Nobody needs to bring presents... I don't care about presents. I have missed you, Mama. Are you mad because I've stayed here too long? Is that why you came to get me?"

Glinda looked away, ashamed of herself. "When I left home, I was very angry, because I felt jealous that you'd rather be here than at home. But over the time it took to get here, that mostly faded away. All I want is for you to be happy, Olive, and if that means staying here for your birthday, then we will stay."

"I was planning to invite everyone. Mama.... did you think I wasn't going to ask you?"

Everyone looked surprised by this question, and that feeling turned more toward sadness as Glinda nodded in reply. "I know you're happy here, and I thought my coming would spoil things. I'm glad you want me to be here." Glinda took a deep breath and smiled, determined to move on to happier subjects. "What have you been doing while you've been here? Have you had a lot of fun?"

"Oh, yes! I've been helping Graiya study for her exam. Stavna has to study too, and she has her voice lessons. I've been showing Tali how to write, she likes me better than the tutor that comes here. And we all help Graiya take care of her special part of the castle garden. Do you want me to show you where it is?"

"Of course." Glinda sounded surprised, but happy.

As they walked off, just the two of them, Glinda reached down to take Olive's hand. The girl's face filled with a surprised smile. "I missed you, Mama," she whispered. "I'm really glad you came. Being almost thirteen feels.... strange. Do you think I'll ever be pretty like you? I've never acted like much of a girl, but--"

"Olive, you _are_ pretty. Just because you don't like to wear frilly clothes and aren't always fussing about how you look doesn't mean you aren't pretty. Besides, a girl who wants to be a doctor someday needs to spend more time studying than dressing up and going to parties, don't you think?"

"I guess so." Olive shrugged. "But Mama, will you be proud of me if I'm a doctor, and not more like you?"

Glinda stopped walking and turned to look directly into Olive's eyes. "Livie, of course I will. Becoming a doctor is hard work, but you're such a good student. I'm proud that you always get such good take after your father." Glinda smiled just a little and looked away, letting Olive lead her where they needed to go.

"Mama, you always say that when we talk about school. But you and Papa both have jobs that are important. You must be smart, too." Olive frowned, worried by this turn in the conversation.

Glinda blushed a little, but made no reply. She held Olive's hand tightly until they reached the garden. Once there, they both became a little more at ease as Olive described each plant Graiya was growing in her garden. Glinda listened attentively, and could see in Olive's eyes that she was grateful for this. Glinda began to hope that just maybe, she could have a closer relationship with Olive after all.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: My absence from this site has been lengthy and unplanned. It was caused by many things that would mostly be boring to read. But for a time, due to external forces, I considered giving up my writing entirely. I am back now, though, and do intend to finish this story at last. Hope someone will be reading.

Chapter 2

The nearly three years that passed before both Graiya and Stavna were due to leave for university passed quickly and mostly peacefully. The older girls were glad to be leaving the palace tutor behind. Talissana, who was now eight years old, liked the woman no better than her sisters had.

Stavna and Graiya were mostly excited about going away to school. Stavna still had some fears for Aya's safety, but since her initial vision her anxieties had eased. While the princesses would have the same amount of freedom as any of the other students, a pair of guards from the palace were being sent along to watch over them. Stavna was reassured by this... It was Graiya who resented it.

Today, the school uniforms had arrived. The sisters rushed up to their rooms to try them on. They had been waiting for them to come since being fitted at a shop near the university some weeks before. They were eager to show their parents.

For her part, Talissana scowled when she saw the large boxes, knowing what must be inside. She most of all did not want her sisters to leave, for she was afraid to be without them. She was still intensely afraid of the dark, and not even her mama could make Tali shake off her fear like Aya could. The castle was so big that Talissana still worried about getting lost in it. It was cold all the time, and her parents so often had strangers to dinner. On these nights, Tali chose to eat in the kitchen, by the nice warm stove, and talk to the kitchen maids and the cook.

That was what Tali had gone off to do by the time her sisters returned to the downstairs, fully dressed in their new uniforms. Even the cook and her maids emerged to see how the young princesses looked, but Talissana shook her head and refused to follow when they asked. She deliberately made too much noise moving around in the kitchen, trying to drown out the sounds of everyone else's excitement. When it didn't help, she returned to her chair by the stove and sat still, staring down at the rough wooden table.

After a time, things grew quiet in the front hall, and the kitchen staff returned to their work, still talking about how grown-up the girls looked. Talissana looked up long enough to scowl at their words, even though no one saw her. Then, she left the kitchen and went to sit at the bottom of the staircase in the main hall, resting her chin on her hand with a sigh. After a few minutes, she heard someone coming down the stairs, but didn't look to see who it was.

Graiya settled onto the step beside her little sister, refusing to be scared off by Tali's gloomy demeanor. She rested one hand on the younger girl's shoulder as she began to speak.

"When I go away to school, the goodbye won't be forever, you know. I'll still get to come home in the summer. And for the winter holidays, so we can give each other presents, just like always."

"Really?" Tali kept a hopeful expression from her face, as if she was afraid Aya would tell her she was joking, making up stories to make her feel better.

"I promise." Graiya went on, feeling relieved when her sister smiled at last. "I was disappointed you didn't want to see my uniform. I don't think it's pretty, but it is special. Want to come up and see?"

"Will you try it on again, just for me? I'm sorry I was pouting and didn't come see before. Are you mad at me?" As they stood and started up the stairs, Tali held tightly to her sister's hand.

"No, I'm not angry. I was a little sad, that's all. I know you don't want us to go away, but that's what happens when people grow up. You're only eight, it's still a long time until you'll have to go. If I were you I'd feel lucky to have so much time alone with Mama and Papa."

"I never thought of that. Aya, won't you be scared living away from here?"

"A little," the older girl admitted as they reached the door to her room, "since it is pretty far away. But I can't wait to learn everything the professors can teach me. Why don't you wait on my bed, I just need a few minutes to change."

Even though her wait was very short, Tali was fidgeting by the time Graiya emerged, fully dressed in her uniform. Talissana took one look and wrinkled her nose. "Aya, it's grey. Grey's so sad."

Graiya nodded as she sat down directly beside her sister. "It is, but the uniforms are all grey and white. Mama said when she and Papa went to the university, they wore blue and white. Actually. Mama's whole uniform was blue."

"I hate blue!" Talissana cried, crossing her arms to make her point.

Graiya chuckled before she spoke. "See, aren't you happier now that I've got grey? Tali... I know you really are sad Stavna and I are going away to school. I hope you won't be mad at us."

"Even if I were madder at you than anyone, you wouldn't stay." Talissana dropped her arms to her sides and sighed. "I'm just the baby. No one listens to me."

"Is that really what you think?" Graiya frowned and took one of her sister's hands.

"Sure. You're going to be queen someday, you'll be important and busy like Mama. Avna has her singing. What can I do? I'm so little. Mama and Papa are always so busy, and now you and Avna are leaving. I'll be all alone." A single tear slipped down Tali's left cheek.

"No you won't," Graiya tried to reassure her. "Mama and Papa always make time for you, for all of us. You like to spend time with the cook... maybe she can start teaching you some things. You're eight now, that isn't too young. If you listen to her and follow directions I bet you'll learn really fast."

Tali looked up and smiled, but it faded almost immediately. "Maybe I can. Oran says princesses don't belong in the kitchen and I need to learn to act like a proper lady. Melea is a lady... I don't understand."

Graiya scowled. "Oran means you shouldn't be in the kitchen because the servants work there and you aren't one of them. Don't you listen to him, he's old and bossy. Melea is your friend, if you want to be with her you should."

"Aya, does being a princess mean I have to ignore the people that work here? Mama and Papa don't... and they aren't bossy to them. They treat them nice, and Melea and the maids say they're so glad Papa turned out like Poppy. They said when Papa was a little boy he was a real brat." Tali stifled a giggle when she saw the surprise on Graiya's face. "But they say he's so different now... They're happy he's so good to Mama."

"Like I said, you can be friends with anyone here that you want to. If they're nice and you like them it doesn't matter if they're cooks, or kings like Papa."

"That's what Mama says. We talked about it before. Aya... she's very sad you and Stavna are going away. In her eyes she looks scared. Why would school be scary?"

"She's just worried we won't get good grades." Graiya lied, unable to look her sister in the eye as she said it. "University is a lot harder than lessons with a tutor. That's all."

"No it isn't." Tali challenged. "Mama wouldn't look so scared over silly grades. Tell me why, really."

Graiya stood up from the bed. "I have to get out of this uniform now. After that I have to go take care of the garden. Okay?"

Tali stood up as well, her eyes flashing. "You won't tell me the truth just because I'm little. People always do that. I hate it, and I-"

"Don't you dare say you hate me, Talissana!" Graiya cut in, surprising her little sister into complete silence. "You know we don't say things like that in this house. You are the youngest, but that isn't why we don't always tell you things. It's because you get so scared of things sometimes. We don't want to scare you more."

"See, it is something really bad, I can tell. Please, Aya, don't go! The tutor can teach you. Please stay!"

"Tali, we talked about this. It's scary for me too... But I'm a big girl now and it's time for me to go away to school. I promised you I'd be home for the holidays. I keep my promises."

"I know, but..."

"No buts." Graiya now began to lose patience. "Everyone else my age will be starting university when term begins. I hope I can be just another student. Just this once."

"Aya, you're a princess... Are all the other girls going to be princesses too?" Under other circumstances this question may have struck Graiya as funny. Today, all it did was make her angry.

"No! Why do you ask such stupid questions? Besides, you know Mama has taught us not to act like princesses, all spoiled and bossy. But maybe you haven't listened well enough. You definitely always want things your way, you spoiled little brat!"

Without giving her sister the chance to reply, Graiya retreated to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Tali sat in silence a moment or two, listening to the sounds of Graiya changing out of her uniform. Soon, Talissana began to cry. They lasted only an instant bedore Talissana angrily wiped the tears from her face. Once she could see clearly, the girl looked calmly around the room. Her eyes came to rest on the books Graiya had left on her bedside table. The books she would be taking off to university in the morning. Talissana's anger welled up, and in the next moment, the topmost of the large books was torn to useless pieces by the young girl's first true use of soon as the act was done, Talissana's face was filled with guilt. Once the ruined book had been concealed under Graiya's bed, the younger girl went in search of her mother. She feared she'd be busy with guests, or getting ready for a party. Instead, she found her in the kitchen, talking over plans for the family's evening meal with Melea.

"Mama..." Talissana managed only this one word, in a choked whisper. This was all it took for Elphaba to turn toward her youngest child and, seeing the state she was in, to walk over and lift her into her arms. For a few minutes all Talissana could do was cry. Once the child calmed enough to speak, mother and daughter sat in a kitchen chair, Tali settled snugly on her mother's lap.

Haltingly, Talissana explained what had happened upstairs. As the child spoke, Elphaba listened quietly, frowning. Once Tali finished her tale, she asked Elphaba a question, still sounding timid and uncertain.

"Mama, was I not supposed to ask Aya that question? I wasn't trying to make her angry, honest. I didn't think I said anything bad."

"You didn't," Elphaba reassured her. "But you know you shouldn't have done that to Graiya's book. Now she will have to hope she can get a new one tomorrow. I expect you to tell her what you did and apologize to her later."

Talissana nodded quickly but would not look her mother in the eye, clearly wishing for a change in subject. Knowing her youngest felt guilty enough as it was, Elphaba granted the unspoken wish.

"Tali, do you really think no one listens to you just because you're the youngest?"

"Yes... Most of the time. You listened now, and I'm glad. I don't try to act like a brat, Mama. I don't want Aya and Stavna to go away, that's all. When they aren't here I... I get scared."

"There will still be lots of people living here. And like Aya told you, Papa and I always make time for you. What exactly are you afraid of?"

Tali looked around as if there were a large monster nearby waiting to eat her. "The castle is too big. It makes all these funny noises. I feel like such a baby, and Avna teases me sometimes. But I don't like it here, Mama. We had a real house back in the city. I wish we still lived there."

"So do I, sometimes."

Talissana gazed at her mother with surprise. "You do? You don't act like it very much. Sometimes I wish that Papa didn't have to be king. Aya said I'm so spoiled, but I don't care about being a princess. I've been thinking... Maybe I could go back to the city and live with Aunt Glinda. Just for a little while?"

"No," Elphaba answered immediately, holding Talissana closer against her body. "I know you want to and I'm sorry. But I can't let all three of you go at once. It's hard enough letting Stavna go to university three years early."

"You mean, you'll be too lonely if I go away? Can't Papa keep you company?"

"Yes, he can," Elphaba tried to smile briefly as she replied. "But Papa can only help so much, because he isn't one of my children. Do you understand that?"

"I think so." Talissana's brow furrowed with concentration. "Even when he's here you'd still miss us. But I only want to leave for a little while. Please Mama. Please?"

"Talissana, I already said no, that's the end of it. Maybe in a couple of years. You're too young to travel that far alone, and Papa and I don't have time to take you."

Talissana scowled and pushed her way off her mother's lap. "See, everyone treats me like a baby! I'm too big to sit on your lap anymore, and I'm stupid for being afraid of this place! Everyone else is so grown up... I feel like I'll be a baby forever."

Talissana started to run from the room, but Elphaba stood up and reached out in time to stop her. "Tali, listen to me. You're only eight years old. I'm not going to let you travel two days without me or Papa. The reason you can't go is because Papa and I can't leave right now, that's all. I promise. And I would be lonely without you. How would it be if I asked Glinda if she and her family can come here instead?"

"Oh, can we please? It will be so fun to have visitors... But what if they say no?"

"Then we'll sit and write them a nice long letter instead. They'll be happy to hear from us."

"Mama... Oran says I'm not supposed to call them my aunt and uncle, and that Livie's not my cousin. I know we aren't really, but you always said they're my family anyway and I should call them what I want."

"You should. Oran doesn't like children, but he's worked here so long it would be wrong to make him leave. Do your best not to listen to him when he says things like that."

"I can ignore him, Mama. He picks on Aya more than me. He tells her she's naughty and spoiled. Why doesn't he get in trouble for telling lies like that?"

"Because he's old and grouchy. And Graiya manages all right, I've asked her. She's so grown up... it doesn't seem like that long ago she was your age."

Talissana frowned and took her own seat at the table. "Mama, why can't Aya stay here where it's safe? She can learn here at home, just like always."

"She could... sort of," Elphaba admitted. "But she's growing up. We can't keep her here forever. I should go talk to her now. Do you know where she might be?"

"She said about taking care of the garden. She always goes there when she's not feeling good."

Elphaba nodded in agreement, pausing to kiss Talissana on the top of her head. She took her time walking out to the little garden that Graiya kept, knowing the girl always needed time to cool her temper at moments such as these. When she got near enough to see that Graiya was indeed where she'd expected to find her, Elphaba hung back, watching her eldest child as she worked.

The weather was still warm, but there had been rain just two days ago, sparing Graiya the task of watering the herb garden. It was always difficult, since she had to be so careful not to get wet herself. Today, Graiya was harvesting some plants that were fully grown. Some would be used in the kitchen, and others were medicinal, used by members of the household to ease their everyday aches and pains.

It took only a short while for Graiya's harvesting basket to be filled to the brim. Once she had finished, she stood and turned around. She immediately saw her mother standing off in the distance, but pretended not to. Elphaba was too far away to see the deep frown that settled on Graiya's face. Within moments, Elphaba began to walk closer. Resigning herself to the inevitable, Graiya sighed and stood waiting at the edge of the garden, setting her basket down at her feet.

Once mother and daughter stood face to face, Graiya at first refused to speak, as her mother stood with her arms crossed, clearly waiting. At last, Graiya gave in, but her words made it perfectly clear she was still angry.

"I knew you'd show up." Graiya did not try to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "Just because everyone knows where I go when I'm upset doesn't mean they have to follow me!"

"I don't see 'everyone' here, do you?" Elphaba challenged, unwilling to humor her daughter in her bout of bad temper. "You've upset your sister and I've come to talk to you. I know you're nervous and worried. But you shouldn't have spoken to Tali that way. She's very different from you, you know. She acts tough... But she's nowhere near as strong as you are."

Graiya's expression changed to one of shame as she hung her head and barely spoke above a whisper. "I know. I was so angry, and I said those things to make her cry, on purpose. I'm sorry, Mama."

"I know." Elphaba's tone was so gentle that it gave Graiya the courage to look her in the eye.

"You're going to punish me... aren't you?"

"You'd deserve it, that's true," Elphaba conceded, still keeping any trace of anger from her voice. "But I think what you need more is to talk to me about going away to school. I know you want to go, you've looked forward to it for so long. And you think admitting you're a little scared might make people think you've changed your mind."

Graiya sighed, and smiled just a little. "I'm so glad I didn't have to say it. Everything is so complicated. I'm excited and scared at the same time. I'm glad Stavna is going with me, but I'm not. And Talissana... She acts like such a baby. No matter what I say to her, it never cheers her up."

"She looks up to you. You are more than twice her age, you know. She can't imagine ever being as grown up as you are now."

"I don't feel very grown up. Part of me wishes I could stay right here. I'm seventeen! I'm not supposed to be afraid of..."

"Who said anything about 'supposed to'? You feel what you feel. When I was sent to university, even I was a little scared... and I was three years older than you are now."

"Wait. You didn't go to university until you were twenty?" Graiya paused as her mother shook her head. "Why not? You never told me that."

"And you didn't know already?" Elphaba teased, trying to lighten the mood. Graiya's expression did not brighten as she gave a slight shake of her head. At this, Elphaba sighed and took a seat on a bench that was nearby to Graiya's part of the garden.

"Sit down, darling heart. I can explain."


End file.
